


there is shelter if you need

by birdhymns



Series: run from what you knew [5]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Home in the present.





	there is shelter if you need

You clean the room together, because it’d be plain rude to leave it in such a state. It gives you time to talk.

“So—hang on.” Sparks holds his hand up, before he starts counting on his fingers. “Along with your Vaporeon and Gengar, you had an Alakazam, Arcanine, Hitmonlee, and a Hitmonchan.”

You nod, distracted by Gengar and Vaporeon playing behind Spark, Gengar dodging into shadow whenever Vaporeon leaps to try to ‘catch’ it. It doesn’t help that the conversation carves a longing to go in you, to just not talk about this. But answers would have to come at some point. So you reply, “And I ended up having to let go of them. Yes.”

Silence greets you after that. You take it gratefully. You’ve seen how the loss cuts into a Trainer, felt it tight around you. Having to explain the reasons why and how you could bear it would threaten the walls you painstakingly built around the heartache.

Gengar’s head rises into your lap, and rouses you from your thoughts. Its expression is uncharacteristically solemn as it watches you. Your coat twists around the fistful it has.

Ignoring the chill sunk into your thighs, your hands settle behind its ears, and you murmur, “I won’t ask you to go again, don’t worry.”

Gengar looks at you a moment longer, before it grin and nods. It bumps against your hands pointedly, and you oblige with the silent request with a scratch and a small smile. You’ll need at least an hour of sun to warm up again, but you accept it as inevitable. Years have passed since you last touched them. It’s a familiar, welcome cold.

“So the battle we had wasn’t even with your strongest, huh.” Candela eyes you over her drink, searching.

“You weren’t fighting with yours either.” When her head comes up, surprise obvious, you say, “Watched some of your old fights after. Your team composition was very different, facing the League.”

She laughs of all things, head falling back as she does. For a moment you fear she’s going to fall, chair and all, but “That’s true.” She leans on one hand, amusement shining back at you. “Didn’t think anyone really bothered looking through those sort of records.”

“Most don’t. But it’s not often I have a fight like that.”

For some reason that excites Spark, ‘oooh’ing before his attention fixes on Candela. You’re not sure why. You were just being honest, and all she’s doing is chugging the rest of her drink.

When she’s drained the last of it she sets it down with a sharp clack. “My family has a long history of Breeding. When he was three, Spark decided he’d go out swimming in the middle of a storm.” She dips her head once to you. “Now you know one more thing about us.”

You blink, speechless in that moment, unsure of your emotions.

Spark on the other hand, splutters like a struggling car. He’s an amusing shade of red. “Why’d you have to tell them that?”

“In case you got the urge to do it again. Prepare them, that sort of thing.”

“I was like, eight!”

“Eighteen more like, but what’s a decade, eh?”

“Candela…” he draws her name out, hands clasping in a plea.

You snort. You can’t help it. And while their back-and-forth continues, you as a relaxed spectator, you think that today wasn’t a bad day at all.


End file.
